codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Guided Missile
Guided Missile is the 19th episode of Season 4 and the 84th episode of Code Lyoko. Synopsis The morning starts when Jim is passing around the mail to the students. Jeremie receives a letter with a blue postcard in it. Odd seems disappointed that he did not receive any mail yet. Aelita attempts to cheer Odd up by stating that she did not have any mail, but Odd replies by saying that she does not know anyone else. Aelita is then crestfallen, and Odd, realizing his mistake, begins to apologize, but is interrupted by Jim, who hands Aelita a postcard, supposedly from Canada. Since Aelita does not really know anyone from Canada, as it is a lie so that Aelita could stay at Kadic, this prompts Jeremie to state that the postcard may have been from X.A.N.A.. Odd then receives a brown package from home, boasting that he is his parents' favorite son. However, it turns out to be dog food for Kiwi, leading Ulrich to comment on who is really Odd's parents' favorite son. Jeremie then reads the postcard he received, and is surprised to learn that he wins a contest to take a flight in a fighter jet, even though it was Odd who entered himself and the others into the contest. In Mrs. Meyer's class, Aelita is having trouble paying attention, and tries to copy Jeremie's notes. Seeing that Jeremie caught her, she tries taking notes off of Odd and Ulrich. Mrs. Meyer then overhears Aelita talking to Jeremie on the subject of his postcard that he had received, and starts questioning her, eventually coming to the conclusion that Aelita would understand the subject if she had paid a little more attention. Jeremie has arrived at the airfield, and the pilot explains what type of maneuvers they will perform in sky while flying. Jeremie, a little unnerved, requests that they take pictures of him and the pilot in the cockpit, so he could show it to his friends, and provide fake evidence that he really was flying. Back at Kadic, Odd opens a can of dog food from his parents, commenting on the smell, while Kiwi barks, waiting to be fed. Jim, hearing the barking as he is passing through the corridor, bangs on their door, and asks why was there barking in their room. Odd opens the door after hiding Kiwi beforehand, and Jim walks in, interrogating Odd on why there was barking. Odd replies it was because of his mother's cooking, showing the jar of dog food. Jim smells the dog food, and like it, Odd saying that it is gourmet food, and hands it to Jim. Jim walks out the hallway, and Odd closes the door, sharing a smile with Ulrich on Jim's lack of intelligence and his gullibility. Back at the airfield, Jeremie and the pilot are in the middle of getting their pictures taken in the cockpit when X.A.N.A. activates a tower on Lyoko. In Kadic, in the Library where Aelita is working in, her laptop goes off. Aelita opens it to find that the superscan has picked up an activated tower. In the airfield, the pilot and Jeremie are about to fly, however, just before takeoff, X.A.N.A. possesses the jet and sets it upon the factory, hoping to blow up the factory and kill Jeremie. At Kadic, Aelita calls Odd, and tells them that X.A.N.A. is attacking. Odd and Ulrich rush out of their dorm to warn Yumi. In the jet, Jeremie and the pilot try to regain control of the plane, but fail, X.A.N.A. also knocking the pilot unconscious. Additionally, the government decides that in order to avoid the issue, they must go into "tango contingency" and shoot down the plane. Jeremie tries to buy time for rest of the Lyoko Warriors by saying that he has friends that could stop it. Back at the Factory, the rest of the gang arrive to the Lab. Aelita talks with Jeremie and calculates that they only have a few moments before the jet reaches its destination. Aelita virtualizes Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi, and then herself. The Lyoko Warriors then proceed on foot to their destination, since Aelita did not have a chance to program the vehicles, Ulrich commenting "you wanted a workout" to Odd. In the jet, the pilot has regained consciousness, and they decide to initiate tango contingency using another jet that just had took off for that matter, seeing as it has been several minutes, and nothing had apparently happened.. On Lyoko, Aelita comments that it is quiet on Lyoko, too quiet. The gang then encounter two Krabs, which they take out easily. However, three more appear, and the gang is forced to retreat behind glacier-like ice formations. Yumi decides that there would be one Krab for each of them (Odd, Ulrich and herself) so that they can defeat them quickly and deactivate the tower faster. As Aelita watches them battle the Krabs from her vantage point, William smokes up behind her, and reveals himself. In the jet, they are about to initiate tango contingency, the pilot assuring Jeremie that everything would be fine. However, X.A.N.A. has disabled the eject feature, and Jeremie realizes that X.A.N.A. is keeping him as a prisoner on the jet. Looking on his wristwatch, he realizes that the gang only has 10 minutes left. On Lyoko, William manages to push Aelita off the edge of Lyoko, but Aelita's wings activate to save her. She flies up, but William halts her advance by jumping off the platform and grabbing onto her ankles as he falls, making her lose some altitude. Aelita manages to free a leg, and tries kicking him off, to no avail. Deciding to put an end to this foolishness, she fires two energy fields at him, causing him to let go. With the added weight gone, she immediately regains altitude, in a rubber band-like effect. She watches him plummet to the Digital Sea before flying back up again. However, William uses his Super Smoke ability to save himself from the Digital Sea, coming back up again. Aelita, noticing this, begins to fly faster, with William in pursuit, beginning an aerial race for the activated tower. However, in a turn of events, William manages to get there first, materialize himself in Aelita's path to the tower entrance, and use his smoke powers to render unconscious before she could stop her momentum. Just as he is using his smoke ability once again to levitate her unconscious body, Odd springs in and fires a lazer arrow while doing a cartwheel-like maneuver. William, however, raises his spiked gauntlet, deflects the shot, and sends the laser arrow back to Odd, devirtualizing him. Odd appears in the scanner, commenting "I got a bang out of that." William starts to maneuver Aelita to the edge of the sector, passing by Ulrich and Yumi, who are still fighting the Krabs. Yumi notices, and destroys the Krab with one of her fans, before throwing the same fan to maneuver in a curved pattern, and hit William's gauntlet before being caught again by Yumi. William summons his sword, and they engage in battle with Yumi throwing one of her fans at William. William blocks it by horizontally placing his sword as a defense. He then charges at her, and tries to strikes her, but she nimbly moves out of the way. Yumi then kicks William, and throws her other fan at him, but he blocks her attack also, and counterattacks with a downward strike with his sword, forcing Yumi against a glacier. Yumi realizes that she is trapped and is swiftly devirtualized by William. Ulrich sees Yumi be devirtualized, and destroys his Krab by super-sprinting onto a glacier-like, pushing off to the Krab's back, and impaling it with both of his swords. As Yumi arrives out of the scanner to see Odd, Ulrich has engaged fighting with William. Ulrich sweep-kicks William, causing William to fall. Just before Ulrich can devirtualize him, William springs up before springing up again with his sword to collide against Ulrich's swords. William tries to devirtualize Ulrich by performing two downward strikes, but Ulrich manages to avoid it by leaping away. The camera then pans to Aelita, still unconscious, and levitating in William's smoke float. Odd and Yumi arrive at the Lab and track the jet's progress toward the factory, seeing it close in on their location on the monitor. In the jet, Jeremie tries to buy more time for his friends by trying to persuade the adults monitoring the situation, to no avail, realizing that the rest of the gang only has five minutes left to deactivate the tower. On Lyoko, both Ulrich and William try to devirtualize each other with quick sword slashes. Ulrich tries to kick William but William supersmokes out of the way. The camera pans around Ulrich, and he tosses one of his swords, which hits William exactly the moment when he turns back to a physical form. The smoke float dissipates, and Aelita regains consciousness when she hits the ground. Ulrich reminds her of the tower in which they need to take care of, and Aelita hurriedly goes to the tower's direction. As the jet approaches the factory, X.A.N.A. arms and fires a missile to hit the city, and makes the jet's engines burn out, sending it into a tailspin towards the factory. Odd, Ulrich (who had just devirtualized), and Yumi watch in horror as the jet closes in. Aelita, meanwhile, enters the code, and a return to the past is initiated just before the jet and missile hit the factory. Afterwards, Odd gets his chance to ride in the jet by telling the pilot that he was Jeremie, and in the end, it shows that he hates high speed flying just as much as Jeremie does. At Kadic, Aelita is entering Jeremie's room when she notices something on his desk. It turns out to be the postcard (the one that she receives in the beginning of the episode) - he had written the postcard so Aelita would not feel left out when Jim hands the mail out to the students. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Missile guidé. es:Misil teledirigido Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Needs Images